tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Punching Vortex
Log Title: Punching Vortex Characters: Delusion, Goth, Vortex Location: Valvolux Arena Date: November 3, 2019 TP: Monday Night Fights! TP Summary: Delusion asks Vortex to come spar. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Monday Night Fights! As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 16:31:40 on Sunday, 3 November 2019.' (Radio) Delusion transmits, "Hey, 'Tex. You free for a scrap?" to Vortex. (Radio) Vortex sends Delusion a radio transmission, ' you say the sweetest things to me.. Sure! Where to?' (Radio) Delusion transmits, "We do have an empty arena in town. Or we could meet up someplace more scenic." to Vortex. (Radio) Vortex sends Delusion a radio transmission, ' yay arena. I don't care as long as I fly and hit something!' Delusion waits on the arena's sandy floor, crouched to run her fingers through it. She has a new look- almost the same build, with some modifications from the last time Vortex saw her, and also a new paint job. Vortex sees a familiar face in the arena and giggles. "Delusion. Now that's a new look." He's still his same matte gray color, but has some teal and pink highlights on his chest today. Otherwise, no upgrades or anything. "And new weapons. Oh that's awesome. New things to play with." he giggles to himself. "So how ya been? I missed our little games.." Delusion stands up, letting the sand trail through her fingers to the ground as she smirks. "You know how it is. You get some new fittings, and it never really feels settled until you get a chance to spill some energon over them." Vortex chuckles. "I Know exaclty how that is." He says. "So . Its been a while. You up for a spar, test them out some?" he asks. Delusion nods. "I figured you'd be up for it." She settles into a combat pose. "Last time it was just us fighting each other, I walked off with your glue gun," she reminds him. Vortex chuckles. "Maybe this time will be different. Either way, its gonna be fun right?" Delusion smirks. "Well, you'll have to step up, then. Show me what you've got, whirlybird." Vortex tilts his head, considering for a moment. "Yep. I sure will." He transforms and heads to the air. "Tell me when and I'll b egin." he cackles. Vortex lowers to become a deadly looking helicopter. Delusion tilts her head up at Vortex. "Well, if you want to start out that way." She kicks into the air, transforming to chase after him. << Go. >> Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. Vortex chuckles. "Go big or go home." he says. "I've tried playing b efore." he launches a missile at the jet. "So may as well start out aggressive." he says, playing at this like its a training simulation. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Ballistic . << Delusion isn't yet going fast enough to avoid the missile, feeling it blast against one wing. The paint's been christened now. She rolls in the air, coming around to aim her forward guns right at Vortex. << Fair enough. Let's do some damage. >> >> Delusion misses Vortex with Rotary Cannon . << Vortex rolls to the side, chuckling. "Gotta make sure that new paint job of yours is heat tested." he changes to his lasers. "You're welcome!" he cackles, having a wonderful time. Thats one thing about psychos. Things like this are always a fun time. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Heavy Laser . << Delusion gets more paint scorched and a few cuts deep enough to bleed a line of energon. Not that that's going to stop her. She loops up and transforms, descending to slam down towards Vortex's blades and try to knock him off balance, if not out of the air. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Bash. << Vortex gets bashed b etween the blades. "Akk! Watch the jesus nut!" whatever that is. He tries to wiggle out of the way as the foot comes down, transforming and flailing a bit, as he kicks randomly at Delusion, coming down quick. "No feet no feet no feet." he cackles. "Okay maybe feet. But my feet." The helicopter rises to become Vortex. >> Vortex strikes Delusion with Kick. << Delusion grins, blocking a couple of blows in the air but letting one connect. All the better to get a grip. "You have to be careful what you give me," she purrs. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Clinch. << >> Vortex temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Vortex is grabbed and eels his entire b ody tense up for a moment and then go limp. "Frag! Frag frag. What..." he tries to move, unable to for a moment. "How are you doing that? Lemme go." Oh now hes freaking out a bit. Delusion chuckles. "Many vorns of practice. But if you really want to go..." She tucks a knee in Vortex's back and spins in the air, releasing him at the end of the twirl with an extra shove to send him into the ground. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Throw. << Vortex puts a hand up "Okay okay, thats enough!" He actually..starts to surrender. "I like pain but I see where... ack!" he flails as hes thrown into the ground "Where this si going. I submit!" Delusion smirks, sinking to the ground. "Already? But you're not even bleeding." Vortex chuckles. "I know I know." he staggers to his feet. "Body says yes, HUD says I better run." he says. "Good fight though." Delusion nods. "Ah, yes. Better to be able to fly home again afterwards." She goes over to a refreshment stand and unlocks it, pulling out a couple of energon cubes and leaving a bit of shanix in the till before closing it back up. The Dominicon tosses Vortex one of the cubes and takes a seat, running a finger along one of her injuries and rubbing the energon between her fingertips thoughtfully. Vortex takes the cube and opens his battlemask enough to sip out of it and show a bit of his scarred face under it. "THanks for the drink. You did really good. Always a good fight with you. Clean. Don't think I have your skill, but you know." he shrugs. "My skills are outside of combat." Delusion chuckles. "It may not be my primary function, but I do enjoy it." She muses. "I suppose I'll have to ask Springer if I want somebody who'll give me a proper challenge, then." Vortex crosses his arms. "Hey. I can do better than Springer. Lemme get fixed. I'll rematch you." he says. "Im still a good enough fighter." Delusion smirks and sips her energon. "'Tex, you've never been able to take me down. Don't tell me you're jealous now." Vortex grunts. "I am not jealous." he tenses, his rotors going flat. Sure hes not. "Anything that jacked up wrecker can do, I can do better." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Oh? He can hold up in a spar. Though I don't know if he'd come dance with me again. It seems he has a girlfriend, these days." Vortex grunts "I can hold up in a spar. Oh and he has a girlfriend too. Great. Lets continue." h e says. "I can hold up. Come on we can continue." Delusion sets her cube down gently. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to break you, now." Vortex sets his cube down and giggles. "Too late for that. But Im not gonna run. Im a Combaticon. I'll fight." Vortex is sitting next to Delusion after an arena fight, with a half drank energon cube next to him. He is beat to paint, his rotors folded against his back. But he still seems to be trying to convince her to continue the fight. "COme on. Im still a challenge." Goth would come into the arena, looking farily unimpressed, the scientist-spy, turned medic just has his cheeks puffed, and just sighs as he approaches the two, mainly the rotary, placing his hands on his sides, looking down at him. ''' '''Vortex waves, happily smiling under his mask. "Hi, Goth! Goth? Have you met my playmate Delusion? She beats me up on the battlefield sometimes. Its pretty awesome." he gives a unhinged chuckle. Delusion nods to Goth and arches an optic ridge at Vortex. "Alright. Stand up and I'll hit you again." She smirks. GAME: Vortex PASSES an ENDURANCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Vortex giggles as he stands. Something in his side sparks but he ignores it "See if you can." he challenges. Delusion lunges suddenly, a simple jab to the frame to see how Vortex is holding up. >> Delusion strikes Vortex with Jab. << Vortex is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Vortex is hit hard with his jab. His side sparks again, this time a bit more violently. He holds it, chuckling. "Yeah thats i..." and his systems fail him mid-sentence. He collapses to the ground, face first, his systems blacking out from the damage. Delusion looks down at the fallen Combaticon, bemused. She sits and picks up her energon cube to take another drink, giving Goth another nod. "If you don't want to work on him, I'll call Widget up in a bit to go over him." Goth just sighs and pinches his nose bridge... He.. looks rather uncomfortable. "We'll need him regardless to get him active again." He says dryly and unamused, bitterly even... He glances around and grunts, transforming into the rare sight of a rather handsome root-mode, that looked more like a butler with bat ears then anything, as he kneeled down, and withdrew some medical supplies from his sub-space, and started work on Vortex. >> Goth finishes the repairs on Vortex. << Vortex 's optic band comes online and he looks around a bit disoriented. He nuzzles in to Goth a bit. "I remember you." he says softly. "Your fur is hard to forget. Its kinda nice." he chuckles. "Well. Guess I wasn't ready to fight was I?" his voice is slow and staticy and he sounds a little embarassed. "Can always count on Del to do what I ask." He tries to sit up, wincing. "Thanks for the fight. I'd move more but.." he says. "Well I guess I brought this on myself. Ons is gonna kill me." Delusion leans on her hand, sipping her energon. "I only do as asked when it's something I want to do anyway, you know that. And hitting you is a rewarding activity. Shame Swindle wasn't here to make good on his promise to bet on you in a fight." Vortex chuckles. "If he was, we'd work together." he says, coughing a bit. "We work b etter as a team anyways." he says. "And you know I like to get hit so I guess we're even. So why me? Why you like to hit on me so much. Theres so many other more talented warriors to hit all day. Maybe I'm all you can get!" he cackles. Delusion smirks back. "Well, you are certainly the easiest to get to volunteer," she says. "And also enough of a challenge to be satisfying. I've sparred with Dust Devil, and he barely touched me at all." Goth just grumbles, yes even in his root mode, that kitten soft fur still exists, he'd pat Vortex a bit begrudgingly... "You shouldn't go about getting yourself injured so quickly, I don't exactly have all the supplies to get you back up and running in one day." He'd scold, remaining sat down, shuddering in discomfort in his root-mode, but... Not at Vortex.. Seemed More somber then anything. Vortex chuckles. "Awesome. Well if you ever need anyone to beat on, look for me. Maybe one day I'll win." he looks to Goth. "You okay? You seem kinda sad. Thes energon spilled, suffering and madness. What's there to be upset about?" Delusion relaxes, leaning back to sip her energon some more. She's stopped bleeding openly from the wounds Vortex gave her, and she doesn't seem all that concerned about them right now. Vortex is focused on Goth, watching him with dim optics, looking oddly...concerned for someone. Goth quickly gets himself back into his bat-mode and chuffs, looking at Vortex... looking to calm down some, but he still looks.. well tired, and deflated, a crystalin cube, that is finely crafted from a remarkably clear substrate. The facets, if studied, are perfectly transparent and unblemeshed, yet the leaded nature of them catch light in a way that is subtly prismatic in fashion. However, it carries a very rich, deep rose-violet hue courtesy the luminescent material contained within it. Clearly it was crafted very carefully, as the contents, seemingly fluid in nature, fill the internal void perfectly, leaving no room for air bubbles or otherwise to ruin the seemingly decorative piece.... It's attached to a makeshift necklace with a rubber sticky, that is holding the cube to the chain to keep it for falling off. ' ' "...WhaT?" He'd ask Vortex GAME: Vortex PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Vortex stares at the crystal. "Oh sweet Primus. You still have it." he reaches a hand up. "You...still have him." he says softly, as if trying to reach the necklace, shaking. Delusion arches an optic ridge, watching and listening but keeping silent. Goth gives an optic ridge, but then notices were Vortex's hand is going and his furr stands on end, brisling and making him look larger then he was, but he takes a vent calming down.. it's /Vortex/ after all.. Well still.. He scoffs with a shaky voice. "Of course I still have it, I wouldn't lose something so precious, much rather die the lose such a thing honestly." he'd add dryly, his ears falling back as he glances away... The crystal does have some scuffs on it, but their mostly just aesthetic blemishes, nothing serious. ''' '''Vortex murmurs "Its some of his mate's inner energon from years and years ago. He's got a full on Conjunx Endura you know. I dont know. Hes been missing for a while. Is awesome he still has it after all these years." Delusion hmms. "I see. Not something I have experienced." Vortex chirps. "Nope me either. I don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend though or conjunx or nothin. I got my brothers." yeah that dont sound weird does it? Goth's face just lights up pink from Vortex's expression and coughs. "Had Vortex.. Had..." Goth seems to be slowly accepting the fact he's gone, thats two now... His ears droop further bat and the bat actually looks his age for a moment and lets out a hmph. "Giving one a sample of your innermost energon is a ritual normally performed to show someone you truly care for them, as it's believed your innermost energon, located around your spark, never changes, whilst your body does... My Husband also has--Had, some of mine." He'd explain, partly trying to change the topic. "Bah, Familial relationships are just as important Vortex." He'd say with a wave, looking over his wounds once more with a grumble. Delusion smirks slightly. "And I have my sisters.. which does make the prospect of other relationships somewhat problematic. Anybody who wanted to be such a part of my life would also have to accept their presence. And be accepted by them, as well. Very few are up to that mark." Vortex nods "You still have him. Always. In your necklace. In your spark. Even if hes not here. Hes out there somewhere in the stars. Now he can watch you whenever he wants. You know. I couldnt find any sharps yesterday. I went all through the medbay and there was nothin' in the bin." He says. "Maybe hes watching me too." He says, with no malice or teasing. Maybe he really believes in his own twisted way that that's comforting. ''' '''When Vortex hears that he shakes his head. "No you don't get it. Its not like just having brothers, or a team. We're part of something bigger now. And he's part of us too. If anyone were to you know. Date any of us they'd have to understand that connection. They'd have to know they'd be sharing with all of us. And Bruticus too. Just like if Delusion here saw someone they'd be with her sisters too. When you're in a gestalt, your team is all you really need right?" he says. "All we really need. Sure friends are awesome but they'll never really accept that now will they?" he says. "Atop that bond, they'd have to put up with my um.. mental health issues. And you know not everyone knows what makes them tick either. Naa. Guys like me are single for life. But what you had with Dustoff? That was really special. I'll mourn him until his return with you." Delusion nods. "Anybody who liked you would also have to deal with Onslaught and Swindle either trying to keep them out of their plans, or including them. I'm not sure which would be more distressing to a subject." Vortex nods "So they'd have to like my brothers too. Just like anyone who would like you. Would have to like your sisters. You get it." Goth is silent, there's some sort of black ichor welling at his optics that starts streaming after a moment but he seems ti still trying to ignore his own feelings. "...Bah, I'll be fine, not like I haven't lost one already." He'd say, trying to ignore the situation, waving his hand dismissively. "...Hmph well any propper, healthy relationship requires understanding, and accepting of one's.. more broken and horrid aspects, else it is doomed from the get go." He'd muse as he kept looking over Tex silently. ' '"...A mate like that is someone who makes you a better person... Well actually I should say they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you." He'd nod as he worked. Delusion nods. "Such relationships require extraordinary commitment. That's why they're so rare." Vortex nods "Yeah I have mad respect for you for having one, mech. And Im sorry you had to lose it." he tilts his head. "Your optics.. do you normally.. leak that black stuff? Like. If you get cut? Im not a doctor but that on' look healthy." says the half conscious combaticon who begs others to beat on him. ' Goth is silent again for a long time, just feeling the weight on his shoulders getting heavier and' heavier, he looks like a mech that's given up.. before, finally, speaking softly in a whisper. "...I ''' '''will be fine." He simply answers. Delusion nudges Vortex with a foot. "He's mourning, obviously. Everybody does it differently." Vortex nods "I remember before. Dustoff." he says. "He was like he is now. But during...well when his friend was here, he was whole. I know that look." he whispers softly. "I know that look cause I was there. For millions of years without my brothers." he gives Goth a look of pure sympathy and pity. "And you're not fine. Never will be fine. Or whole. Where we need to get you at is...funcctional." He winces as hes nudged. "Yeah, he's mourning. I just wish there was something I could do to help. Thats what Im trying for here. I know psychology okay?" ' "..Your concern is noted, and appreciated." He'd state simply with a nod, before Goth lets out a grunt. "I knew your psychoanalysis would someday come to get me." He'd say to Vortex briskly. "It is.. good to see you've found yourself, and refined such things compared to your past being" He'd huff and looks away trying to dry those black ichor tears away. ' ' ' ' He'd then go to pick up Vortex. "Should deliver you to the medical bay..." He's trying to collect himself and keep his stoic expression from breaking this time.' Vortex nods, and lets Goth pick him up "Yeah. I found mself. Let's see if we can find you next." he says, his otpics flickering on and off a bit. "Thanks for the beatdown, Delusion." Delusion smirks indulgently at Vortex. "Anytime, 'Tex." She finishes off her energon cube and stands up. "Go get fixed up." Vortex gives a thumbs up "WIll do." he says. "Take me back to medical , Goth. But no painkillers. Not sure if you remember but I like the pain." >> Goth finishes the repairs on Vortex. << ' "Please how could I forget? WE often threatened you with such when you misbehaved." He'd scoff, and shifted Vortex onto his back.. Goth was walking on all fours as he started making to get Tex home safely.' Delusion watches them go, tracing a finger down one of the wounds on her wings before she goes to get her own repairs. Vortex rides on Goth's back, holding onto that fur. "Did you? Did it work?" he asks as if he doesn't remember much about that time. "Did you have to shoot me to make me stop? Isnt that counterproductive?" ' "Yes, also Yes, Dustoff did have to shoot you to repair you once, quite a spectacle." He'd chuckle weakly as he moved.' Log session ending at 01:14:14 on Monday, 4 November 2019.